


千秋

by 齿神丹朱 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 百变大咖秀 | Your Face Sounds Familiar (TV), 聊斋新编 | Ghost Stories 4 (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, “与众不同”, “如果我爱上你的笑容”, “带我走”, 展白吧快手决斗, 展白衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E9%BD%BF%E7%A5%9E%E4%B8%B9%E6%9C%B1
Summary: 与众不同应该是相当的与众不同了，另外两个就不知道能不能看得出来了……





	千秋

钟阳对着大殿上的帝王略略施礼之后被获准可以站着答话，抬起头来的一瞬间纵是有着数百年修行的他，早已如止水般的心境也不禁泛起一丝涟漪，虽然表面上依旧波澜不惊。  
“钟道长，朕听闻你道术精深，眼下可有良方？”  
“回陛下，依贫道浅见，安德王殿下并无大碍，只是先帝驾崩哀思过重心神震荡，又被邪祟趁虚而入，才会高热不退。贫道即刻施展驱邪之术，再辅以汤药，殿下自可很快康复。”  
“如此，便有劳道长了。”

若说之前见到那龙椅上九五之尊的样貌让钟阳一时感慨万千，那么此时见到这昏睡中的少年的模样倒使他释然不少。纵是历尽千秋，那两张最初的容颜，仍是附魂般难忘。  
钟阳并拢双指贴在少年前额，默念清心决，柔和的光晕笼罩着少年的眉眼，原本紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展，脸色也慢慢恢复平常。  
施术完毕，钟阳又为这寝殿四方加上了平安符箓，看着刚才一听到施术完毕就迫不及待地赶进殿内的皇帝，正坐在少年的床边用手背轻轻挨着少年的额头，脸上露出欣慰的笑容，钟阳做了一件修道之人不该做的事。

“他二人皆是凶煞多舛的命运，恐要历尽七苦，难得善终，我许了如若他们彼此间尚有真情，便以你昔日泣珠之力成全他们来世的美满姻缘。”  
“先斩后奏，你用我赠给你的泣珠前可有问过我的意见？”黄衣仙人嗔道。  
“你既也承认那泣珠是赠予我的，我有何必问过你的意见？”钟阳笑着答道。  
“唉……说不过你，我也是堪不破，总惦着那物是我送你的第一件东西……如今得了仙身，那泣珠也就再没有了。”  
“没了便没了吧，若能以你昔日泪珠成全一段良缘，于我也能减少几分愧疚。”钟阳说着面色有些黯然。  
“这便是你堪不破了，如今我们各自皆有所成，徜徉自在，顺应天意……再说还有那个‘我’陪着那个‘你’呢。”黄衣仙人淡淡一笑，千载岁月如初遇之时。钟阳记起那时他将那搁浅河滩的金色小鱼放回河里，小鱼久久不愿离去，只求与他同行。

**Author's Note:**

> 与众不同应该是相当的与众不同了，另外两个就不知道能不能看得出来了……

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [《千秋》同人歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672052) by [zhanbaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/zhanbaiba)


End file.
